There is a large market for various products used to mask and control unwanted odors in homes and work placed, or to enhance the air in a home or work place. Such products typically include air freshener sprays, blocks, electrically operated scent dispensers, candles, wicks, potpourri and the like. With all of these products, a number of drawbacks exist. With sprays, it is necessary to dispense the spray by hand in each room or area where the odor control is desired. With wicks, blocks, plug-in devices and the like, a number of them must be placed throughout the space in which the odor control is desired in order to obtain the desired results. With all of these products, however, the benefits are relatively expensive and short-lived. Some attempts have been made to produce automatic dispensers that are activated on a predetermined schedule, or when an object comes in proximity to the freshening device. These attempts include incorporating the release of odor control scents into the air handling system of furnaces and air conditioning systems.
However, none of these prior attempts include the ability to select one of a multiple of fragrances remotely from a dispenser when such dispenser is located out of reach, such as when installed on a ceiling fan. It is advantageous to have a dispenser in close proximity to a ceiling fan so that the air movement generated by the normal operation of a ceiling fan helps dissipate the fragrance.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that can be selected remotely and can be installed in close proximity to a ceiling fan.